The Hidden truth
by Flominate domininion
Summary: Peaches is a girl who recently moved to Japan. She is a Beyblader too and participated in The American championship where she met The japanese team - The blade breakers. Ray is her boyfriend. She has spent beautiful time with her friends. She have to move to Canada but she is afraid of telling this to her friends because she don't want to hurt them.
1. The reason I breathe is you

**The reason i breathe is you.**

"Where are you Ray? I m waiting for you from the last two hours. It's rude to make a girl wait." Peaches shouted.

Ray admitted, " Okay okay. I'll not repeat it again, promise. I saved it in my Mind.

" Don't tell me you got stuck witb your buddies, The champies - The Bladebreakers, especially with Tyson. I knew it! you forgot about our meeting and started beyblading." Peaches commented to the black haired teen.

He sighed and said to the green eyed girl, " I'm really sorry, but you know how much I love beyblading."

The purple haired girl whispered, " Do you love beyblading more than me Ray?"

The boy put both of his hands on her puffed up cheeks and got closer to her and said, " I love you very much but I love beyblading too. I can't live without both of you. Do you remember, only because of beyblading we met each other. The reason I breathe... is YOU."

Then, he brushed his lips with the rose like lips of the canadian girl. Her cheeks turned red. She hugged the chinese teen and replied, " I love you too Ray. Sorry for giving such a reaction."

Ray casted a smile towards her, winked and said to her, " You should thank beyblading for making you match with me."

Peaches started laughing and soon Ray also join her. Then he put his hand on her waist making her turn and they both entered into a cafe for their date.

After the beautiful date, they both went to Kai's mansion as they both were living there.

Hope you liked it! Please review. Suggestions accepted


	2. Welcome Peaches

**Welcome** **Peaches**

The next day,

Ray and Kai returned to home from the school and Ray went to his room.

Someone knocked the door. Ray opened it. Peaches appeared on the other side with a cute smile and hugged Ray. Ray also hugged her tightly and pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"Ray, leave me. It's hurting. Peaches protested.

Ray suddenly let her go and faltered, " I'm sorry. Actually, I become really excited when you come in front of me."

Peaches blushed and replied, " I know that. Same happens with me.

After a small pause, Peaches turned back to Ray and continued, " Well Ray! I am here to tell you something. It's a very good news. I know you'll love it.

Ray surprisingly asked, "What is the news? Tell me. I want to know it very badly."

Peaches echoed after a little pause, " I got admission in your School in 11th grade with you and all our friends."

"Hey! welcome to our school Peaches.

I am very happy about this. We'll go to school together." Ray implied smilingly.

 **Admission done. Now the story begins... Truly...**

 **please review**


	3. Lil' Love Bug

**Lil'** **Love Bug**

Next day,

( In Peaches's dreams)

"He is looking very hot without his upper.

His smile is killer. Oh my god! he is coming towards me. But, why I am so nervous? He is my boyfriend. What will he do with me."

[Third Person's POV]

The boy with muscular body sat aside the purple haired girl. Her cheeks turned red. The boy is able to feel her every breathe deeply. He put her purple shiny hairs behind her ear making her blush. And he is just about to kiss her and then,

"He did it, He did it." A girly voice screamed suddenly.

"What happened Peaches? Are you okay? Wake up. Stop dreaming." Ray interrupted

"Who did what? Get up please." Ray waved her slightly.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Peaches awed.

"What am I doing? I came to wake you. It's already 6:30. Do you remember or not, we have school? But I found you screaming. Did you have a nightmare or something? Why were you screaming? Who did what?" Ray uttered.

"Oops!!! I am sorry. I had a dream not an nightmare but that dream is really hot. I... I mean thay was unbelievable. So, I was shocked." Peaches cajoled.

"Okay then fine. Now, get up or you will get late on the first day of school. Get ready fast. I'll meet you at the dining hall for breakfast." Ray proceeded out of the room.

 **Hope you like it. It's a bug, Lil' love bug... Hope you enjoy. Please review.**


	4. The first Day

**The first** **day**

After having breakfast, all three of them went to school.

[ Peaches's POV]

"Guys, I think I should first visit to the Principal's office." I queried.

"Okay, I think you should go." Kai mentioned.

I turned and took my way to the Principal's.

[Ray's POV]

On her entry, everyone is staring at her like she is an alien.

"Students, meet Miss Harohi Matsuoka. She is your new classmate. Miss Matsuoka, will you please introduce yourself." Miss Rina said to Peaches.

"Hello everybody. My name is Harohi Matsuoka. You can also call me 'Peaches' as all my friends call me. Before Tokyo, I was in Canada. My dad is a business person. We moved to Japan because my dad is going to open a new outlet of 'Matsuoka Automobiles'." Peaches introduced herself.

"Okay Miss Matsuoka, you can go now and sit besides Ray." Miss Rina instructed her.

She came and sat near me.

"What a coincidence Peaches, Miss Rina made us seat Partners too." I murmured.

She blushed and then concentrated towards Miss Rina.

 **First day at school... This is half story of the first day... Second half will be the next chappie. Hope you like it...** **Please review**


	5. A Garden of Friends

**A garden of** **friends**

At the lunch time, everyone is trying to shake hands with Peaches. She is also replying everybody amiably.

[Ray's POV]

"Guys, can we have some room please. Miss Matsuoka have to eat something." Max said to everyone.

"You should say them 'No' Peaches. O think you were having fun there." Max complained.

(Max and Peaches are childhood friends. After sometime, Max moved to Japan. We first met Peaches at the American Championship and now she is here with us.)

"Sorry guys. I became overexcited." Peaches jested.

"Don't do this again or you'll loose the lunch time." Kai cautioned Peaches.

"Hey guys! Who's that boy? What is his name?" Peaches pointed out.

"He is Akio. But, why are you asking about him? He did something?" I questioned.

"Nope, not at all. Be is just asking aboit my name that why am I called 'Peaches'. But, it feels like he is flirting." Peaches explained.

"Stay away from him Matsuoka. He is a player, a badass and not a good man too." Kai tipped off Peaches.

"Yep. Kai is correct. You should be aware." Max favoured him.

"Okay, okay. I'll be alert. But, Kai kun, I am your friend. You should call me by my first name or my nick name." Peaches complained.

"Whatever, I just don't care." Kai growled.

"Oh c'mon Kai. Cheer up buddy. Don't be so rude" Max teased.

"Okay then. It's fine. Now, let's get back to the classroom. Lunchtine is over." Kai replied while standing up.

[Peaches's POV]

"I had a great day today. Everyone is so nice and friendly. But, what will happen if I told the truth to them? Mom and Dad will arrive soon and I have to leave Kai's home. How will I handle them all? It's gonna be so hard. God, please be with me and help me." Peaches thought.

 **Secnd half of the 'First day'... Hope you like... Please Review...**


	6. Refusal

**Refusal...**

[Peaches's POV]

"Matsuoka, Matsuoka. Stop, please wait." Akio echoed coming towards me.

"Yes Akio. I'm here."I stopped.

"Well, If you don't mind I want to talk to you for a sec. So, will you please come with me?" He asked.

I remembered Kai's words about Akio. But, it's too hard to say him 'No'. So, I decided to go with him.

"Okay then." I accepted.

We both went to the Garden near the parking area and sat down on a seat.

"I just wanna ask you that can we be friends." He pleaded.

"Offcourse. No doubt." I accepted his offer. Now, you can call me Harohi." I said smiling.

"Okay. Now, I think I should not take time." He murmured.

"Taking time? For what? I asked confused.

" Will you go out with me Harohi?" He asked leaving me shocked.

After a little silence,

"Akio, I think you don't know about me and Ray. We are in a relationship and I love him. I can't even think of leaving him. I am really sorry but I can't go out with you. I hope you understand." I said in one breathe and returned to the classroom.

"Where are you Peaches?" Ray asked.

"I went to the library." I lied.

"You should have told me. I was worried. Don't do this again, Okay." Ray warned.

"Okay, okay. I am sorry. Now, chill I am here in front of you." I said to Ray with a wink making him melt.

 **Proposal and refusal... I know it's quite short... Hope you like it... Waiting for reviews**


	7. A tough fight

**A** **tough fight**

Five months later...

[Flashback- Peaches's POV]

"Harohi, we know that you love beyblading and you love Ray too but you'll not able to be with him always. You'll have to return to Canada sooner or later because after setting up business at Japan, I'll handover it to Mr. Kyoya Sasabe, our Japanese business partner. And we'll have to return to Canada after 6 months. Now, everything depends on your decision. Tell Ray and your friends about this right now aur you'll have to tell them later, they'll get hurt, especially Ray. The choice is all yours. Do whatever you think is the best." Dad reminded me.

[End of flashback]

At Harohi's home (Japan),

[Peaches's POV]

I didn't want to hurt my friends. I had a very great time with them but I have to leave them. I'll have to leave Ray. I can't live without him. I am having a tough fight with my thoughts.

"Harohi, may I come in?" Dad asked.

"Off course dad, nothing to ask." I answered.

He came and sat aside me and voiced, "Do you remember, what I told you before? My child, I know it is not easyfor you but you'll have to do this. Be courageous and tell them everything.

"Ummm... Okay dad." I answered in a low voice.

"And yes, start packing. We are leaving Japan after 2 days, okay. Good night Harohi."He stood up, kissed my head and leaved.

"Leaving Japan..." I thought and tears started coming out of my eyes and I didn't even realise, when I fell asleep.

 **Twist of the story...**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews** **awaiting.**


	8. Forever yours

**Forever** **yours**

Next day,

[Peaches's POV]

"Today is gonna be the toughest day ever. I have to gather courage and tell Ray everything." I thought and went to school.

[Ray's POV]

"Peaches, please come with me, I want to talk to you urgently." I stated.

"What happened Ray? Why are you so rude? Is something wrong?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah! everything is going wrong." I yelled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Why won't you tell me about Akio? I questioned.

"What about Akio?" She asked solemnly.

I replied, " Akio told me everything. He asked you for date, few months before and you didn't even thought about telling me."

"Oh! you are talking about that. Listen Ray, I said him 'No' at that time itself. I don't want to hurt you so I didn't tell you." Peaches clarified.

After learning about the whole matter, I hugged her and replied, "I'm sorry Peaches. I am all yours and you're mine... Always."

But, Peaches started crying. I didn't get the matter, why is she crying.?

 **Hope you like and enjoy. Waiting for reviews...**


	9. The Hidden one is revealed

**The Hidden one is revealed...**

[Peaches's POV]

"Why are you crying Peaches?"Ray interrupted.

I sobbed,"Ray, I want to tell you something right now. Please call everyone."

I was walking in front and Ray was behind me.

"Guys, Peaches want to talk to us." Ray announced.

Ray, Kai, Max and Tyson all were paying attention to me and I was trying to gather my courage to tell them the truth.

After a pause, I voiced,"Guys, today is my last day with you all. We'll never gonna meet again. I am going back to Canada tommorrow."

Everyone got shocked, specially Ray.

"But why?" Tyson fumed.

"I am sorry guys. I would have told you about this earlier but I don't want to hurt you. Please guys, forgive me. Forgive me guys." I sobbed and tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Ray... Ray, are you okay? Say something." Max waved Ray.

"Why Peaches why? Your mistake, your feelings and what about us? You have never once thought about us. Why Peaches?" Ray distressed.

"I am sorry Ray. Dad told me to tell you everything as earlier as I can but I didn't want to spoil our exciting and happy moments. Please, try to understand. I was in a great dilemma." I confessed.

"Ray, be brave. Don't be so disheartened. You love her. She expect understanding and support from you. Be with her." Kai advised Ray.

After a silence, Ray recited, "It's okay Peaches. You should go. I'll not stop you. And don't think today is the last time we are meeting.We will come to Canada as soon as possible. We will meet in the American championship again. Don't worry. I am all yours. Wait for me, okay. I love you."

I hugged Ray.

"I love you too Ray. Gonna miss you all guys. Hope we will meet again soon. Bye guys. Take care you all. Take care Ray. I have to go now. Don't miss me so much." I revealed and turned towards Parking.

I am feeling very light-hearted but missing them all, specially Ray. I love you Ray. The remembrance of our memories, my memories with Ray are flowing through my mind, while I am sitting in the flight. I thought and I didn't even realize when I fall asleeep.

 **So sorry for such a late update...** **Truth revealed... story over...** **Hope you like it and Review...** **Waitn' for your comments.**


End file.
